Before I forget
by DABLJU
Summary: Harry va entrer en 6eme année d'étude à Poudlard et il va commencer à connaître amour, sexe, guerre et trahison. CHAPITRE 6 ENFIN EN LIGNE APRES UNE LONGUE ABSENCE. Please reviews.
1. Pensées morbides

Très bien voila le début de ma première fic et le premier chapitre. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que je suis très impatient mais aussi très nerveux de vos reviews (s'il y en a lol).

Auteur : bah c môôââ

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout et tout… appartiennent à J.K.Rowling à part quelques élèves et quelques profs. Voila, la présentation de début est très chiante mais l'histoire et l'action (guerre et baise) vont bientôt suivre (et oui c déjà pas dans le chapitre 1 que ça va nicker de partout). En attendant bonne fic à tous…

DABLJU

------

**1/. Pensées morbides et arrivée inattendue:**

J'ai repris la fin du tome 5 mais c'était nécessaire

« -Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Le deuxième le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Harry lâcha Neville sans même sans apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Un cri triomphant transperça les oreilles de Harry qui, pour une tout autre raison, cria à l'appel de Sirius, mais en vain.

-Sirius, Sirius….SIRIUS…NON !!!! »

Au-delà de la douleur physique, quelqu'un dans Londres se réveilla en hurlant de désespoir, puis lentement se calma, le visage en sueur, c'était un jeune homme résidant au 4, Privet Drive. Il était trois heures du matin.

Loin, très loin perdu dans ses pensées, ce jeune homme de 15 ans venait de sortir de sa léthargie. Il aurait préféré tellement mourir que d'avoir à subir ces cauchemars chaque soir, où après il sentait le poids de la culpabilité l'envahir comme un poison qui le tuait à petit feu.

Une fois même, il a rêvé d'une silhouette haute les cheveux long et noir, les yeux gris qui caractérisait sa famille dite de « sang pur » qu'il détestait, et son visage jadis sensuel et séduisant qui l'accablait, en hurlant que c'était lui le responsable de sa mort.

Le jeune homme en question quand à lui, était grand, les cheveux en bataille, comme ceux de son père, les yeux émeraudes de sa mère avec des lunettes rondes, son corps autrefois maigre et gringalet était devenu svelte et musclé (hum du calme les filles) faisait maintenant figure d'un des plus beau mec de Poudlard et sa célébrité ajoutait un plus au regard des fille sur lui. Comme certain d'entre vous jugeront à partir de ces mots étranges que le jeune homme dont je vous parle n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter qui, vous vous en doutez, n'est pas un garçon normal vu que c'est un sorcier.

Un sorcier qui va entrer dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, remarquable école de sorcellerie réputée excellente du fait que son directeur est le plus grands sorciers de son époque, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (ah oui ah oui j'ai cherché).

Depuis son retour parmis les Dursley, Harry n'avait fait que des cauchemars impliquant la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, recherché par les aurors.

Harry se sentait hautement responsable du sort de son parrain car vraisemblablement, Sirius a voulut protéger son filleul alors que ce dernier était en danger.

Il en voulais surtout à Dumbledore qui n'avait pas été très honnête avec lui ce qui, Harry pensa-t-il, n'aurait peut être pas provoqué la mort de Sirius, mais on ne le saura jamais

Soudain, alors qu'Harry était encore dans ses pensées morbides, on tapa violement à la porte de sa chambre :

-Non mais ce n'est pas encore fini ces cris, hurla la voix rageuse de Vernon Dursley, déjà que tu gueules comme un malade toutes les nuits, il faut aussi que fasse un boucan pas possible dans toute la maison !

-Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi, répondit il sur un ton plus calme, signe qu'il venait de sortir à peine de sa torpeur.

-Ouais c'est ça, tu crois peut être que tu ne passes pas inaperçu avec tes tours de cinglés et franchement mon garçon je doit de dire que je ne comprends pas ce qu…..

Il fut interrompu par un brouhaha bruyant provenant du salon comme si plusieurs meubles étaient renversés. L'oncle de Harry alla voir en courant ce qui pouvait provoquer un vacarme aussi grand qu'épouvantablement insupportable.

Cependant, lorsque Harry, baguette magique en main, se précipita pour à son tour déterminer la cause de ce tumulte, il fut retenu par un coup à la fenêtre. Intrigué, il se rapprocha et une belle frimousse aux cheveux roux apparu, il ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un léger soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas Ron, son meilleur ami. Après qu'il eut ouvert la fenêtre, il constata qu'il avait fait entrer un ange. Sa magnifique et splendide crinière flamboyante lui descendait jusqu'à la moitié du dos, ses doux et superbes yeux chocolat qui le scrutèrent de manière impatiente et les courbes parfaites de jeune adolescente rendaient pourtant méconnaissable aux yeux de Harry une personne qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Il se demanda même comment il avait pour ne pas la remarquer avant. Cette personne sauta sur le plancher:

-Ah, enfin la terre ferme, dit elle, légèrement fatiguée, je ne croyais pas que tu habitais si loin !

Harry, ayant reconnu la voix, ne cru pas que la fille qu'il avait devant les yeux était celle qu'il pensait être. S'emmêlant dans ses pensées, il dit d'un ton presque incrédule:

-Salut Ginny, tu as beaucoup changée, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

------

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce premier chapitre il est un peu court mais bon si vous voulez du changement, reviewez moi.

DABLJU


	2. Escapades nocturne et retour au terrier

**2/.Escapade nocturne et retour au terrier:**

-Salut Ginny, tu as beaucoup changée, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Ses pensées pour Sirius semblaient momentanément quittées son esprit trop occupé à contempler la plus jeune des Weasleys.

-Salut Harry, répondit elle alors qu'elle trouvait bizarre qu'il l'observe intensément. J'ai une bombabouse dans les dents ou quoi, pensa-t-elle.

-Bon faudrait se magner un peu, non, reprit elle, sur un ton plus pressant. La diversion ne va pas durer éternellement. Fais tes bagages et habiles toi, vite. Je vais prévenir Ron de lancer encore des pétards mouillés.

-Ok, dit il, un peu surpris.

Quelques minutes plus tard la nouvelle Ford Anglia apparu à la fenêtre avec à l'avant Fred et Georges qui lui lancèrent d'un ton enjoué:

-Ca rappelle des souvenirs, pas vrai ?

-Ca tu l'a dit, répondit Harry qui montait sa valise à l'arrière, avec l'aide de Ginny.

Une voix étouffée indiquait que du remue-ménage prenait place en bas.

-Mince, Ron s'écria Fred.

-Je vais le chercher, se proposa Ginny.

-Non, restes la, je m'en occupe. Montes dans la voiture, je connais mieux cette maison, coupa Harry

Il l'entendit marmonner furieusement "je suis plus une gamine".

-Non tu es devenue un très belle jeune femme, dit Harry sans réfléchir, en quittant la pièce.

En venant de percuter sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Ginny rougit rapidement et les deux jumeaux le regardèrent partir avec des yeux ronds.

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Ron était peut être en danger avec l'oncle Vernon ou plutôt l'inverse. Ron n'est pas un violent mais Merlin seul sait qu'il panique vite. Il trouva au salon un désordre inimaginable. Ces pétards sont surprenant pensa-t-il.

Des meubles qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt était renversés. Leurs contenus s'étant répondu par terre, Harry du enjamber plusieurs assiettes cassées, des dossiers et autres papiers confidentiels, et enfin, le corps inanimé de l'oncle Vernon et à côté, un Ron plutôt hagard de ce qu'il venait apparemment de faire. Il bafouillait:

-J'sais pas ce qui c'est passé, ton oncle m'a foncé dessus en brandissant un chandelier et en hurlant qu'il allais me le payer cher. J'ai essayé de fuir, mais il me bloquait le passage, alors je l'ai stupéfixé.

-T'as bien fait, dit Harry, sans aucune émotion quelconque apparente, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Ron qui allait le contredire. Ta sœur et tes frères sont en haut. Il faut se dépêcher, mais avant, réanime-le, sinon on aura des ennuis.

C'est au moment où Ron stoppais son sortilège que Harry vit une lettre, d'apparence normale mais elle lui provoqua un sentiment aigu de curiosité, puisqu'elle était à remettre à lui-même, mais on ne lui avait jamais donné. Il l'examina consciencieusement, mais ne pu aller plus loin, car un cri strident l'en empêcha:

-Vernon….HAAAAAA, hurla la tante Pétunia.

A l'instant où Vernon se réveilla groggy, il reprit conscience de la situation et rugit:

-AHAAA mon garçon, je savais que c'était toi à l'origine de ce vacarme, mais je ne croyais pas que tu aurait eu l'audace d'amener un de tes petits camarades cinglés, et un roux en plus. Rien qu'à ses habits, on ne peut pas cacher que c'est un pauvre clochard !! Toi et moi, branleur de mes deux, dit il en s'adressant à Harry, on va s'expliquer maintenant avec ton copain!!

-Que dalle, vieux connard (ah les ados). Allez, viens Ron, on se tire de cette baraque de con.

-Pas si vite, dit en bloquant le passage, tu vas me parler plus poliment, petit merdeux, et remettre ma maison en ordre.

-Des clous, gros lard, répondit-il, tu peux te brosser, si t'arrives à atteindre ton dos, sac à merde. T'es tellement énorme que ça m'étonne que tu puisses encore rentrer dans les chiottes (pan dans les dents).

-Ah ouais ? Et il parait, petit salaud, que ton père éta….

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase car un puissant bruit de moteur de voiture se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Harry, Ron, dépêcher-vous hurla la voix des trois autres Weasley.

Sans perdre une minute, les deux amis se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée, défoncèrent la porte, et montèrent dans la Ford Anglia comme ils purent, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre de l'auto. Quand ils furent arrivés à rentrer complètement, Ron à l'avant avec les jumeaux car grâce à la magie ils ont agrandis les places et Harry à l'arrière avec Ginny (drôle de coïncidence), la voiture pu démarrer.

-A la prochaine, bande de trou du cul, lança Harry.

Pendant une partie du long du trajet, Ron raconta à Fred et Georges de leur petit et délicat échange de parole avec l'oncle de Harry, alors que ce dernier jetait des regard furtifs à la jeune Weasley quand celle-ci regardait le paysage par la fenêtre de l'auto, et inversement. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il lui parle. Depuis sa rupture avec Michael Corner, elle broyait du noir, elle se sentait si seule, elle voulait parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle apprécierait, quelqu'un comme Harry. Mais elle savait qu'il était encore sous le choc de la mort de Sirius, qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Elle voulait alléger sa souffrance, lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état, elle voulait tout simplement qu'il l'aime. Car aimer, l'avait il déjà ressentit ? Lui qui avait été privé d'amour maternel et paternel durant toute son enfance, pouvait il encore aimer quelqu'un ? De plus il n'empêche qu'il l'ignore complètement, et que si Harry faisait preuve d'affection profonde, ce ne serait pas envers Ginny. Cette pensée la terrorisa soudain mais elle ne laissa rien paraître car personne ne comprendrait cela, pas même Harry. Lui, se dit elle, ne pouvait aimer que cette greluche de Cho Chang, qui l'hypnotisait avec ses histoires de petites filles tristes. Elle se sentit grandement égoïste, méchante, elle se dégoûtait après cette pensée.

Harry, lui, jetait des regards mélancoliques au dehors de la voiture, et de temps en temps fixait Ginny qui ne remarquait rien, sans doute perdue dans ses pensées. Le souvenir de son réveil lui revint et la culpabilité l'envahissant dans toute sa tristesse s'intensifiait rapidement à tel point, que tout désir de continuer à vivre, à se battre dans un monde que Voldemort allait détruire le quitta. Mais soudain, il pensa à Ginny. Son arrivée dans sa chambre l'avait très franchement étonné du premier fait qu'elle avait beaucoup changée, ses courbes s'étaient féminisée, ses lèvres étaient devenues parfaites et brusquement, un désir d'y goûter s'empara de lui. Le second était qu'il sentait ses sentiments changer légèrement. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il avait envie de la connaître et de sympathiser un peu mieux avec elle. Cependant il se mura dans un silence total et essayait de s'occuper pour ne plus penser à ça.

Il trouva dans poche de son pantalon l'étrange lettre qu'il avait trouvé au salon des Dursley. Il l'examina et vit au dos de la missive un sceau marqué "P". Il se demanda quelle signification pouvait avoir cette lettre et alors il rompit le sceau et ouvrit l'enveloppe mais elle était vide. Ne pouvant expliquer en lui ce phénomène, il la rangea, perplexe et décida de dormir en vue du reste du voyage jusqu'au Terrier.

Le terrible cauchemar qui l'avait persécuté pendant tout l'été le hanta de nouveau. Il voulais ne plus a avoir faire face à la culpabilité qu'il le tourmentait. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il voulait mourir dans son sommeil. Quand il cru avoir atteint le fond de sa mélancolie, il fut réveillé par un ange. Le même ange qu'il avait vu à sa fenêtre le réveilla doucement comme si il était la chose la plus fragile au monde:

-Harry, dit précautionneusement Ginny, réveilles toi, nous sommes arrivés.

Harry la contempla plus longtemps qu'à Privet Drive et trouva que Cho n'égalait pas sa beauté. Il se dit également que si elle était aussi intelligente, gentille et active que belle, il ferait mieux de s'intéresser plus à elle.

Ca y est, il recommence, mais qu'est ce que j'ai, j'me suis pas coiffée ou lavée les dents ? pensa Ginny, merde serait il en train de s'intéresser à moi ? Non c'est pas possible. Jamais il ne pourrait, il est trop bien pour moi...

Harry lui, pensa soudain que s'il la fixait trop, il aurait l'air d'un parfait abruti, alors il arrêta, a contrecœur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, si bien que ce fut Ron qui le sorti de sa rêverie:

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu regardes, mais t'a l'air con.

-Hein, quoi ? Dit Harry en détournant les yeux de celle qui l'intéressait.

-Nan laisses tomber, répondit Ron.

Mais Harry se remit à l'observer précisément, comme s'il voulait tout connaître d'elle. Une voix d'un ton maternel l'interrompit:

-Oh Harry, mon chéri, tu es là dit Mrs Weasley en le serrant affectueusement contre elle.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais bien le serrer dans mes bras moi aussi pensa subitement Ginny.

-Et Hermione, demanda Ron d'un air pressant.

-Elle arrive demain, répondit sa mère.

Ron avait du mal de cacher son excitation à la nouvelle de maman, bizarre, se dit Ginny. Mais c'est génial, elle pourrait tout raconter la nuit étrange de l'évasion d'Harry à son amie.

------

Hum vous avez aimé? Il était plus long que le précédent mais la suite est encore mieux c'est le début d'une relation. A vous de deviner…

DABLJU


	3. Le plan B

**Réponses aux Reviews: (une seule)**

**Missannie: J'te remercie, c'est ma première fic et tu es ma première revieweuses (Honneurs à toi lol). Et ben t'a gagné c'est bien ce à quoi tu pensais. Mais y a un petit bonus avec. Et merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait bcp plaisir. **

**3/.Le plan B:**

Il était midi et l'arrivée d'Hermine était prévue aujourd'hui. Ron semblait bizarrement plus nerveux que jamais. Pourquoi donc stressait il autant alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'affolant, pensa Harry.

Mais Ron tenait à vouloir être parfait pour le retour au terrier de son amie:

-Ron, qu'est ce qu'y a ? demanda Harry, t'a l'air nerveux comme si t'avis un balai dans le c…

-Moi, nerveux, tu dérailles complètement vieux répondit il. Je suis tout à fait calme et je n'ai pas de balai dans le…

-C'est Hermione qui te met dans des états comme ça ? L'interrompit Harry.

-Mais non, pas du tout, et puis tu m'énerves avec tes histoires débiles.

-J'te signales que c'était de toi que je parlais. De toi et d'Hermi…

-Tais toi j'te dis, y a rien entre moi et mione.

-"Mione" ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles "mione" ? dit Harry d'un air affolé. Je commence à croire qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre toi et "_mione"_ ria-t-il en accentuant bien sur le "_mione" _d'un air moqueur. Ron mais alors elle est toi vous…

Un bruit fit signe que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ron.

-Hermione!! Dit précipitamment Ron. Harry, chuis bien ? Il partit vers son bureau où il en sortit un miroir de poche avec un peigne et il se coiffa frénétiquement pendant quelques secondes en disant:

-Oui Hermione, j'arrive!!

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas Hermione, car à la vue de cette personne, le cœur de Harry fit un gigantesque bond dans sa poitrine et celui de Ron fut quelque peu déçu.

-Ginny!! Dit Harry, rougissant rapidement, sentit qu'il bandait vivement. Oh salut, ça va ? Poursuivit il en essayant de tout cacher, en vain.

-Salut Harry, répondit elle d'une voix sensuelle. Elle avait sourit car elle avait vu l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur Harry. Moi ça va bien sur. Dit Ron je suis venue te di…

-Ginny, barres toi, dit Ron, qui n'avait évidement et comme d'habitude rien vu. On attends Hermione, alors va t'en de là.

-Ron, sois plus gentil avec Ginny, elle m'accompagnait, dit une tout autre voix que les deux amis connaissait bien.

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte affichait un sourire coquin à Ron. Voyant cela Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de penser: A ces deux là !!

**Flash back**

Hermione arriva et Ginny la conduit dans sa chambre.

-Alors! Dit Ginny, Ron et toi ça va avancer, non ?

-Non mais dit don ! répondit Hermione, exaspérée. Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Et ben je dois dire que je suis sûre d'éprouver certains sentiments hautement considérables envers lui.

-Tu peux décrypter ?

-Je suis peut être bien un peu amoureuse de lui, dit elle avec modestie.

-Quoi ? _Un peu _? TU RIGOLES ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en lisant tes lettres.

-Bon alors peut être beaucoup.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, je pense que oui, c'est assez clair pour moi.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Ça se voit !

-Tant que ça ?

-Sur !

-Oh, dit elle simplement en rougissant, et Harry et toi ?

-J'ai mis le plan A en route le soir où je suis venue le chercher. Je l'ai légèrement aguiché. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien mais ça fonctionné. Depuis, il arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'était tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie.

-Mon dieu, tu l'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?

-Non c'est venu tout seul. C'est déliiiiiire!!

-Et la suite ?

-Je sais pas si je dois mettre le plan B ce soir.

-Ecoutes moi. On va passer l'après-midi avec les garçons et j'observerai comment il te regardera. Je te ferai une analyse tôt ce soir pour passer au plan B, ok ?

-Franchement, t'es la meilleure Hermione…

-Je sais

-…et modeste.

Hermione ria, puis elle poursuivi:

-Moi, le plan A, c'est déterminant et c'est pour tout de suite.

**Fin du Flash back**

Alors on va manger ? Conclut Harry.

Ouais, moi j'ai faim, dit Ginny.

Ils descendirent les deux, laissant Ron et Hermione tout seul dans la même chambre. Le long du chemin, Ginny ne pu que constater qu'Harry la fixait. Elle aussi. Elle souriait. Lui aussi. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Le temps semblait se ralentirent pour eux. Je me demande si je ne vais pas passer au plan B maintenant se dit elle.

Mais ce fut tout avant que Mrs Weasley les interrompe pour leur dire qu'il mangerait du rôti de bœuf.

Maudissant quelque peu sa mère d'avoir inconsciemment gâchée ce moment pour elle si important, elle prit place à table juste devant son bien-aimé (comme par hasard).

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ron, un peu débraillé et secoué, arriva hagard et secoué, puis il s'assit à côté de Ginny.

Hermione quand à elle, semblait contente d'elle et affichait un sourire radieux aux trois autres et lança un clin d'œil à la jeune Weasley lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Harry.

Il a dû se passer quelque chose, pensa Harry, mais oui t'es con il s'est passé un truc, ils échangent beaucoup de regards complices, et j'aurais juré qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Bon sang ! Ils sont…

Un pied chercha celui de Harry et se frotta à lui. On lui faisait du pied. Qui ? Ginny ? Non.

Hermione ? Non. Ron ? C'était bien celui de Ron mais Harry ne comprenait pas, il croyait qu'il était avec Hermione………mais oui !

-Ron, dit Harry, à propos de ce que tu es en train de faire sous la table avec Hermione, je te signale que c'est mon pied que tu touches.

Ron avait l'air à l'instant d'avoir été rempli d'eau chaude. Il était devenu très rouge, Hermione aussi mais il dit:

-Harry, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Je te parle du résultat de votre entretien un peu chaud que vous avez eu dans ta chambre, quand Ginny et moi sommes partis.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé…-Hermione le regarda d'un air furieux-…en fait si et ça a été très bénéfique pour notre relation. Je l'aime et si vous n'êtes pas content, on en a rien à foutre, bordel. Ce ne sont pas deux coincés comme vous qui me gêneront du fait que j'aime cette formidable et sublime demoiselle qu'est Hermione Granger. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur d'afficher mes sentiments sous peine que d'autres rigolent de ça. L'amour va au-dessus de toutes moqueries, et si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce fait, jamais vous ne pourrez véritablement aimer.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ron Weasley, l'indélicat à la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café -selon Hermione- venait de dire ses sentiments au grand large, et du même fait une preuve d'intelligence inespérée et il apparut maintenant aux yeux de tous –surtout ceux d'Hermione- qu'il avait finalement un très grand cœur.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence:

-Oh putain Ron a débloqué.

-Mais non, dit Hermione, c'est merveilleux Ron je t'aime tant.

-Oui, dit Ginny, c'est vrai mais il faudrait peut être te calmer, on s'est pas foutu de ta gueule. Harry a juste fait remarqué qu'il fallait un peu calmer tes pulsions –hein Harry- et c'est tout fait ce que tu veux avec Hermione, c'est pas nous qui allons te critiquer.

Et sur ce, la conversation prit fin ainsi que le repas.

L'après-midi, ils oublièrent tout et décidèrent d'aller batifoler dans les prés à côté du terrier.

Ron et Hermione se tenait main dans la main et Harry et Ginny aurait bien voulut en faire autant, après tout, rien ne les en empêchaient car comme l'a dit Ron une heure plus tôt: si on aime, il ne faut pas faire attention aux autres. Mais même s'il en avait très envie, il n'osèrent pas. L'un avait peur que l'autre le rejette et vice-versa.

Hermione faisait comme elle l'avait promit à Ginny. Elle observait imperceptiblement le regard d'Harry. Elle ne révéla rien pour l'instant mais elle raconterait tout ce soir à son amie.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à s'amuser avec un jeu dérivé du Quidditch appelé plus communément football, que Harry et Hermione connaissait, mais dont Ron et Ginny ignorait totalement les règles, du fait d'être sorcier. 5-2 en faveur de l'équipe Ginny/Harry. Etant épuisé et voyant le crépuscule se pointer à l'horizon, les quatre amis optèrent pour rentrer à la maison.

Hermione, sentant que Ron était grognon après cette défaite cuisante, le rassura en disant: ça fait rien Ron, dit elle avec un ton coquin, on se rattrapera ce soir avec…mmmmhm…tu-sais-quoi.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Hermione parler ainsi. Leur relation l'avait beaucoup changée, décoincée même.

-Mais d'abord, continua-t-elle, je dois aller parler avec Ginny, j'ai un truc important à lui dire.

Elle monta dans la chambre de son amie qui y était déjà depuis quelques minutes:

-Alors ? demanda la superbe et sulfureuse rousse.

-J'ai pu constater que son regard était animé d'un désir et d'un amour incommensurable. Jamais j'avais vu ça.

-Et en plus, je crois que je lui fais de l'effet.

Elle lui raconta la scène qui avait succédée son arrivée dans la chambre de Ron.

-Ne le fait pas trop attendre parce que je crois qu'il pourrait finir avec une autre.

-Aurais-je donc votre autorisation, chef ? dit elle avec un trais d'humour

-affirmatif, déclara-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Alors, le plan B sera activé dans dix minutes.

------

Hum, vous avez aimez ? J'espère, sinon reviewez moi.

DABLJU


	4. Dans la salle de bains

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**daddye91: il est là, il vient d'arriver (c pas le beaujolais nouveau (wahahaha, humour à deux balles)). Non c le chapitre 4(ça promet d'être hot). Merci bcp pr ta review c cool et régale toi avec ce chapter.**

**Fanny Radcliffe: tient, tient, tient kikoo toi. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps. Ca va ? A la demande de ces mesdames le chapitre 4. Woila **

**------**

**4/.Dans la salle de bains:**

-Le plan B sera activé dans dix minutes, dit Ginny.

-T'es sûres qu'il va quand même pas être trop choqué, répondit Hermione.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, il me désires, non ?

-Oui mais il est de nature très timide, vois tu.

-La subtilité, ça n'a jamais été mon truc tu sais. Allez va t'en faut que j'me prépare.

-Et moi je dois aller retrouver mon Ron.

-Qu'est ce vous allez faire ?

-Heu…dit Hermione, mal à l'aise, tu ne dois pas te préparer pour Harry, non ?

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre son amour. Ginny l'imita et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

Harry lui, après cette victoire transpirante au foot, décida de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il pensait à Ginny, il y repensait, il revoyait la scène de leur rencontre chez l'oncle Vernon. Il sentait son sexe se dresser, il souriait. Quand il fut déshabillé, il se dirigea vers la baignoire mais une personne y était déjà, une personne qu'il fit redoubler son érection. Elle occupait la longueur du bain. Ses seins flottaient à la surface, ses longs cheveux roux aussi. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

-Ginny mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Harry, estomaqué.

-Ah, répondit elle d'une voix coquine, apparemment, on a eu la même idée. Mmmm ce que c'est bon un bain chaud.

Elle regarda le pénis tout gonflé de Harry et elle ria, pas de moquerie mais du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait a voir ça.

-Je te fais autant d'effet ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'attendre dans le couloir, dit il, choqué.

-Mais non, restes, on est bien. Tu peux même te baigner avec moi.

-Euh, dit il sur un ton hésitant, mais tu es une fille !

-Tu préfères les garçons ? C'est Ron qui te plaît ?

-Mais non, c'est seulement que je …

-Allez viens, je ne vais tout de même pas te manger. Et en plus, avec tout ce que je viens de voir -jolie performance d'ailleurs- on peux se permettre certaines choses, non ?

-D'accord, dit il en se glissant dans l'eau.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était à elle. Ginny lui fit un peu de place et leur corps se touchèrent, s'entrecroisèrent. Le contact de la peau de Ginny sur la peau de Harry le fit frissonner.

-Tu bandes toujours ? demanda-t-elle

-Mais………euh

L'audace de Ginny le surpris beaucoup. Il décida cependant de jouer le jeu.

-Ça t'intéresses ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny n'avait pas prévu une réaction comme celle-ci. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle insonorisa la pièce avec sa baguette et la bloqua. Elle prit du savon liquide et se massa le corps avec. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. La fille la plus belle de tout Poudlard était avec lui, toute nue, dans un bain, et elle était en train de se masser devant lui, avec une telle sensualité dans le geste que même Malefoy lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais rapidement, elle semblait éprouver de la difficulté à se masser.

-Harry, tu peux me masser ? demanda-t-elle

-Où ? dit il, interloqué.

-Là.

Elle se retourna et se lova contre Harry. Le dos de la jeune Weasley se collant contre son torse. Il s'exécuta et prit du savon liquide, puis il massa le corps de la jeune femme consciencieusement, comme s'il ne voulait rien abîmer chez elle. Ses doigts agiles parcoururent lentement ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras, de ses aisselles jusqu'à ses hanches, de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il caressait à présent ses seins, les tripotant, jouant avec de manière sensuelle, ce qui ne déplût en aucun cas à la jeune femme car elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il embrassait de temps en temps dans le cou. Il descendit alors ses mains en dessous, loin en dessous, si bien que quand il eut atteint l'endroit précis où il voulait aller, Ginny hurla de plaisir.

-Oh oui Harry, là!!!

C'est lorsqu'il était encore dans l'action qu'il eut une idée: faire languir Ginny.

Elle était essoufflée, elle respirait de manière hachée et Harry la laissa se reposer un moment et sortit du bain. Il était toujours en érection, plus que jamais. Il se rhabilla, et, au moment où il allait quitter la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à Ginny, celle-ci lui supplia de l'attendre.

Elle sortit de l'eau et Harry puis la contempler en rebandant aussitôt. On aurait dit une déesse.

D'abord son visage, dont les traits enfantins avait laissé place au visage mûr mais fatigué de la sublime adolescente. Ses yeux chocolat pouvait en un éclair faire fondre n'importe qui. Surtout Harry. Ses cheveux flamboyants lui ajoutaient un charme sans égal. Il baissa légèrement son regard. Il voyait à présent des seins quasi-parfaits, bien qu'il n'en ait vu pas beaucoup. Il pouvait cependant juger qu'ils étaient superbes, comme elle d'ailleurs. Il regarda encore en bas et il était subjugué par le sexe de Ginny. Il était dilaté sous l'effet de l'émotion, moyen, la peau ferme avec une crête iroquoise au dessus.

Elle avait chaud, elle transpirait, elle se sentait bien, elle s'était fait massée, même plus par Harry Potter, son Harry, celui qu'elle aimait, et maintenant, elle était sûre que s'était réciproque. Mais il fallait lui demander.

-Oui Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry, qui lui mit ses mains autour des hanches de sa bien-aimée. Elle avança son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ginny chercha l'entrée de sa bouche à l'aide de la sienne. Comme si il avait comprit ce quelle voulait, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et elle pu y passer sa langue. Tout deux continuèrent pendant de longs moments leur activité –en s'interrompant entre deux baisers- doucement, comme si rien ne pressait. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent aux yeux de Harry quelques secondes, le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte se fit entendre et ils se stoppèrent net.

-Ginny, dit la voix presque inquiète de sa mère, tu as finis oui ? J'aurais besoin de la salle de bains.

Elle se rhabilla à la hâte et ouvrit la porte pendant que Harry se cacha.

-Oui dit elle, lorsque la porte fut ouverte, mais il faut que j'me sèche les cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas vu Harry, poursuivit elle dès que la porte fut ouverte.

-Euh non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que l'ont est rentrés

-D'accord, je vais préparer le dîner.

Elle s'en alla, permettant à Harry de sortir.

-Ouf! C'était moins une, j'ai bien cru que c'était cuit.

-Oui, dit elle, mais si on reprenait nos activités maintenant ?

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué, non ? Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous surprendre, et si c'est un de tes frères…

-Oui je sais, tu serais pire que mort, aller va-t-en, dit elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

Harry repartit. Il était content de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec une fille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Ça n'a pas été un coup comme ça, il avait même espéré qu'elle l'aimait. Harry croisa Hermione qui était légèrement décoiffée avec les joues rosies et il lui dit.

-Elle est dans la salle de bains.

-Oui je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu trouves Ron un peu bizarre quand tu arriveras dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore bien pu lui faire ?

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fais avec Ginny ?

-Ça, je pense qu'elle te le diras.

-Et je pense également que Ron te diras ce qu'il s'est passé. Du moins s'il est encore conscient.

-Ok a plus.

-A tout à l'heure.

Il monta tranquillement en imaginant ses deux amies en train de se raconter les folies qu'elles avaient fait. Ginny de son côté dira tout dans les moindres détails et sensation, mais Hermione se contentera d'être un peu plus modeste sur ses activités avec Ron.

Il poussa alors la porte de la chambre de celui-ci et il trouva le rouquin complètement rêveur, en état léthargique plaisant. Il le sortit de sa torpeur à grand coup de claque et il se réveilla.

-Oh putain, articula t-il avec difficulté, Harry, je viens de passer le plus beau moment de ma vie.

-Tu n'es pourtant pas le seul, dit Harry tout bas.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Alors ça s'est passé comment ?

-Oh non Harry, se lassa t-il, pas maintenant, j'ai sommeil. Chuis fatigué, moi.

-Mais, c'est bientôt l'heure de man…

-Harry, fermes ta gueule, et laisses moi dormir.

Mrs Weasley les appela aussitôt que Ron fut étendu sur son lit pour venir dîner. Harry descendit en hâte suivit d'un Ron grommelant après sa mère.

Arrivé en bas, ils ne purent que constater que tout fût éteint. Harry s'avança, la lumière s'alluma et une fille aux longs cheveux roux s'enlaça amoureusement dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dirent tous en cœur tous les Weasley.

-Oh mais je…

Ce matin, il ne s'était plus rappelé que c'était son anniversaire. La fête commença en beauté avec un délicieux repas concocté par Mrs Weasley. Elle continua avec l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.

Mrs Weasley et Mr Weasley, Ron, les jumeaux, Hermione, Bill et Charlie lui offrirent un fantastique vif d'or dans un coffret de luxe. Ginny quand à elle lui glissa à l'oreille "mon cadeau c'est ce soir".

Harry était non seulement content de son unique mais fabuleux cadeaux mais aussi de ce que Ginny venait de lui annoncer, car il savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait faire des cadeaux très intéressants quand elle voulait.

-J'imagine que vous allez fêter vous-même l'anniversaire d'Harry dans la chambre des garçons vous quatre, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton réjouit.

-Ah oui Harry, dit Ron, viens on va fêter ton anni dans ma chambre. J'ai acheté de quoi faire les cons pendant toute la nuit.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Ron. Arrivés là, ils s'installèrent confortablement et Ron sembla chercher quelque chose dans un sac. Il en ressortit deux de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, cinq bouteilles de bières Smirnoff et plusieurs paquets de bonbons.

-Joyeux anniversaires Harry, dit Ron en lançant à Harry une bouteille de Smirnoff.

Il distribua aussi à Ginny ainsi qu'à Hermione une bouteille chacune, ouvrit deux paquets de bonbons et prit pour lui une bouteille de bière.

-Ah, ch'pense que ça va être cool.

En effet ils parlèrent, burent, mangèrent, parlèrent, burent, mangèrent et burent, et burent. Quand Ron fut à peu près cuit, Harry, dans le même état que son ami et lui entamèrent les deux bouteilles de Whisky. Les deux autres filles rigolèrent, pour un rien, si Harry sortait un truc pas marrant, Ginny se marrait, et si Ron faisait pareil, Hermione de même. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert de papier de bonbons et de bouteilles vides. Ginny sortait n'importe quoi, et heureusement que la pièce eut été in sonorisée, sinon, il aurait eu quelques problèmes avec les parents de Ron. Le pire, c'était Hermione. Comme elle n'a presque pas beaucoup bu, elle était autant défoncée que Harry, qui lui était plus que Ron. Elle sautait de temps en temps sur celui-ci pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry se contenta de finir sa bouteille tout seul, car Ginny dormait. Enfin elle faisait plutôt semblant de dormir, mais il ne su pas pourquoi. D'un coup sec, il but le reste de Whisky et celui de Ron. Il se leva essaya de marcher mais ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il tomba. Ginny sortit de son faux sommeil et hurla de rire avant de s'écrouler aussi par terre sous les railleries de Harry. Celui-ci se glissa vers elle, approcha son visage de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire et il l'embrassa ardemment. Ils continuèrent en se cachant quelque peu au cas où si Ron les surprendrait, il aurait le temps de se séparer. Mais il l'embrassait toujours, elle se laissant emporter par les baisers de Harry, puis déboutonna légèrement sa veste, lui permettant d'aller plus loin. Il descendit ses caresses un peu plus bas, où à chaque seconde Ginny enlevait un des boutons. Il entrevoyait à présent à peine le début de ses seins. Mais une petite voix désorientée leur parvint et ils s'interrompirent.

-Ah, dit Hermione, j'vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Ron dort, mais je vais le réveiller et puis nous iront dans la chambre de Ginny. Harry, tu dormiras avec elle. Ça ne te dérangeras pas, poursuivit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle secoua Ron brusquement qui sursauta et qui la regarda.

-Viens ou va dans ma chambre, dit elle avant que le rouquin ne proteste de son réveil.

Il la suivit en lançant aux deux jeunes un vague "bonne nuit" et Hermione un sourire satisfait d'avance de ce qui allait se passer.

Après qu'ils soit partis, Ginny se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

-Et maintenant Harry Potter, ton cadeau.

------

**Bon ben j'espère que ça vous a plus, désolé pour le léger restarts et reviewez moi.**


	5. Une nuit pas comme les autres

**5/. Une nuit pas comme les autres:**

-Alors, Harry Potter, dit la belle rousse bourrée, on n'ouvre pas son cadeau ?

Le dénommé Harry Potter se retrouva complètement et agréablement surpris par ce que venait de dire Ginny. Il était tétanisé de plaisir par ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

-Je…heu…, arriva t-il à peine à prononcer.

-Bon, reprit elle, je pense que je vais l'ouvrir pour toi comme tu m'a l'air timide.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle s'exécuta devant le beau brun qui regardait la scène d'un œil hagard.

Un sourire sensuel était apparu sur les lèvres de Ginny, en même temps qu'elle commençait d'ôter sa chemise blanche, laissant voir à présent un soutien-gorge de couleur identique. Elle baissa sa minijupe rapidement, offrant la vue de sa culotte de même couleur que la chemise. Complètement bourrée, elle commença à danser au milieu de la chambre, se jeta sur Harry, le poussant sur le lit, et, par la suite, l'embrassa fougueusement, ce qui ne lui déplut pas, au contraire. Lui se laissa faire, touchant de temps en temps les hanches, même les fesses de son amour, qui à la fin de longues minutes, se mit à cheval sur Harry, enleva son soutif, et le ré embrassa, encore plus ardemment. Après un plus court laps de temps, elle finit par laisser tomber sa petite culotte blanche. Et Harry fut au bord de l'extase. Lui aussi, il avait envie d'exhiber son corps athlétique devant sa bien-aimée.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il se leva, enleva le pull et le tee-shirt en un seul geste, exhibant son corps svelte et musclé, résultat de longs entraînements de Quidditch. Ginny, allongée et nue sur le lit, regardait le spectacle que lui offrait Harry d'un œil gourmand. Et pour elle l'apothéose arriva aussi vite qu'il fallait de temps pour qu'Harry enlève son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son boxer. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il avait ôté le bas. Elle était émerveillée par son torse et ses abdos. Elle descendit son regard un petit peu plus en dessous de son nombril et constata avec merveille le grand et tout gonflé pénis **(ouais j'ai pas trouvé mieux mais bon c'est pas les filles qui vont s'en plaindre lol) **de Harry Potter.

Après cette fabuleuse prestation de sa part, il se jeta sur elle, la couvrant de baisers. Elle, par contre, ne voulait pas seulement ça. Elle l'allongea sur le lit, descendit sa tête dangereusement plus bas, attrapa la verge de Harry et commença à masturber le sexe de son soupirant.

-Haaa… oui, dit il, vas y continue.

Et connaissant Ginny, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui prit le phallus et lui lécha le bout du gland. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop bon. Elle gagnait de la longueur sur le membre de Harry, elle en était à la moitié. Il hurlait son nom, mais heureusement que la pièce ait été insonorisée, sinon on le prenait sur le fait.

-Oh oui Ginny!!! C'est bon oui je vais…

Elle était à présent en train de faire des va et viens avec le manche d'Harry dans se bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut atteint le plus profond de la verge. Les mouvement que Ginny exécutait s'intensifiait de plus en plus rapidement et il du se cramponner aux draps du lit tellement il éprouvait du plaisir.

-mmmmmmf Harry, dit Ginny.

-HAAAAA!!!!!! OUI!!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!

C'était comme s'il était en transe sexuel **(haha transsexuel haha (ok humour à deux balles)), **il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne voulait plus que cela finisse. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la douce torture prit fin et Harry éjacula avec plus de force et plus de quantité de sperme qu'il n'aurait cru. Ginny, le visage constellé de la semence de son amant, aidée de ses mains, car il avait un peu débordé aussi sur ses seins, se nettoya en avalant tout. Après s'être couché, ils discutèrent:

-Merci, susurra t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle dormait dos contre le torse de Harry. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Ne pouvant pas voir son visage, il n'a pas aperçu le sourire de contentement et de plaisir qui s'étalait sur le visage de Ginny.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de vide. Ginny n'était plus dans le lit. Sans doute avait il dormit trop longtemps. Bien qu'il fût tout nu, il n'eut aucune gêne à se lever et à traverser la pièce pour aller se rhabiller. Il ne fit cependant pas la même tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la chambre, près de la porte.

-Waw, Ginny ne plaisantait sur ta taille, dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne comprit pas sur le moment la phrase de son amie mais il vit alors qu'il avait son érection matinale quotidienne **(E.M.Q. pour les scientifiques lol) **et il ria.

-Ah oui, qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

**Flash back:**

Ginny descendait les escaliers lorsqu'elle croisa Hermione qui montait.

-Alors, dit elle, avec Harry c'était comment.

-Je l'ai sucé et je crois qu'il a vraiment aimé.

-Ah ouais, alors, elle fait combien celle de Harry Potter ?

-Montes et tu verras. Mais elle est vraiment grande et grosse. Et surtout délicieuse.

-Arrêtes, tu me donnes envie. A plus tard.

-Oui c'est ça à plus tard.

**Fin du Flash back:**

-Quoi qu'il en soit, sort de ma chambre !

-mmmmm, t'es sur ? Je voudrais bien vérifier certaines choses.

-Euh……oui !

Un peu déçue, elle s'en alla. Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione normale n'aurait jamais dit ça, bien au contraire. Il se rhabilla en hâte, car aujourd'hui ils devaient aller au chemin de traverse pour les affaires scolaires.


	6. Le rêve

**NDA: merci à toutes et à tous pour vos super-reviews qui m'ont mis la patate, bref, au travail. Après cette assez longue absence, du à mon ordi que j'ai, je ne sais pas comment, completement ravagé, je reprend du service dans ma superbe et resplandiscente fic ( ne vous inquietez pas je retourne bientot a l'hopital psychiatrique pour soigner ma mégalomanie ). Je vous ai peut etre déçu, lecteurs adorés, mais JE SUIS DE RETOUR, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( mmmmmmmok j'arrete ). Bon comme vous l'aurez compris je reviens squatter le web avec my FIRST FIC POURRIE ( marque déposée, 500€ à chaque fois où elle est utilisé sauf nom de l'auteur avec ( je plaisante pas c'est sérieux ( non je déconne (wah y a bcp de parenthèses là ! ) ) ) ) et mon humour à deux balles.**

**Gros BISOO à FANNY RADCLIFFE qui m'a tout montré mais tout ( et m'a même soutenu pendant ZE affrontement ( ceux qui savent pas doivent être perdu ) ) donc merci à toi Fanny et pour encore te gratifier ( je sais chuis généreux ), il y aura dans un lointain chapitre, fait exclusivement pour toi, une GRANDE ALLUSION AU COUPLE QUE TU DEFEND alors suis l'histoire paske c'est obligé ke tu aime.**

**Woila c'est tout ce ke je voulais dire, jvais pas vous faire chier encore longtemps alors bonne lecture et + .**

**6/.Le rêve:**

" - ça y est maître vous êtes un génie, dit une voix apeurée et tremblante.

Oui Queudver, répondit une voix glaciale, j'ai eu du mal à le stabiliser mais maintenant qu'il se croit dans la réalité, je pourrai doucement l'enrôler.

Alors, cela veut dire que c'est fini, vous avez terminé, maître ?

Presque, Queudver, presque, il ne me reste plus qu'à ... QUOI ! DUMBLEDORE ! "

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, ses amis, et la famille Weasley décidèrent qu'ils irèrent au chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats écoliers

Alors plusieurs groupes se formèrent:

Harry et Ginny, Hermione et Ron, et le reste des membres.

Les premiers décidèrent d'aller chez l' apoticaire, tandis que les seconds allèrent en direction de Fleury et Bott. Ron a été étonnant: pour Hermione, il est resté impassible devant la boutique vendant des articles de Quidditch. Sa petite-amie en resta bouche-bée mais acceuilli ce changemet avec un grand enthousiasme.

" Hé ben, Ron ferait n'importe quoi pour baiser, dit Ginny, sans aucune retenue. "

Harry fut surpris par le language assez développé qu'avait Ginny en la matière, mais il se demenda aussi si elle avait déjà fait ce qu'elle fait her soir avec lui vaec un autre homme. Désireux de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Harry entraîna Ginny danc un coin tranquille et lui demanda:

" Est ce que tu as déjà fait des trucs sexuels avec un autre homme avant moi ?

Pourquoi me demande tu cela ? dit elle intrigué, c'est ton amour propre qui te fait questionner ?

Je veux juste savoir...

...Si je suis encore vierge ? demanda Ginny. Hé bien oui.

Ecoute je sais que je ne t'appartient pas mais...

...Je sais, dit elle. Et je pense que c'est tout à fait naturel qu'un garçon se pose ce genre de questions. Au moins ça prouve que tu en es un, mais j'en n'ai pas eu besoin pour le savoir. Il m'a suffit de toucher ça, susurra t-elle en touchant sa braguette de pantalon. et puis, conclua t-elle avec un sourire coquin, qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de t'appartenir."

Harry rougit violement et Ginny le prit par la main en courant à travers les rues. Il étaient amoureux et contents.

Soudain, quelque chose les stoppa net et trois mangemorts les encerclèrent, puis une vingtaine suivit, dirigée par Voldemort en personne. Ginny le rejoingnit en souriant. Sans rien comprendre, Harry balbutia:

" Ginny qu'est ce tu fous ?

Oh mon pauvre Harry, tu n'as rien compris, jamais rien compris et tu vas mourir sans rien comprendre."

Ginny avait donc rejoint l'ennemi. Il la regarda se tourner vers Voldemort et dire:

" Vas y Voldy-cheri, tue le ! "

Harry ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc du sort mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et le spectacle devant lui lui coupa le souffle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien ne bougeait. Il se serait cru dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar ? Pas si bête...

Puis, Harry se sentit comme arraché de l'environnement où il était. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il fonçait très vite. Il avait l'impression que tout se déchirait sur son passage, il criait, mais sans doute personne ne l'entendait. Le survivant se stoppa si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir et c'est qu'il fit, mais il ne se trouvait pas sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry était au 4 Privet Drive et il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

**Voilà c'est assez court mais ça replace l'intrigue et j'éspere que cela vous plaît, si j'ai encore des lecteurs**


End file.
